The present invention relates to a dental hygiene device, and more specifically an electrically power operated toothbrush system which may be battery operated which permits brushing of teeth and also irrigation of the periodontal and dental areas with an antiseptic solution or the like. In particular, the invention is directed to a toothbrush system a mechanism which irrigates periodontal structures and teeth with a fluid such as an antiseptic solution which also concurrently illuminates the area in the mouth being worked on thereby allowing a user to have a visual assessment of the effectiveness of the user's personal dental hygiene efforts.
The present invention is further directed to a battery-powered toothbrush system with enhanced brushing effected by motor-driven oscillating and/or rotating bristles having an irrigation mechanism which includes a telescoping fluid chamber sliding along a piston-like lower portion of a toothbrush handle. A complementary base member defining a docking station is provided which includes a detachable fluid reservoir and microswitch-controlled filling mechanism which provides for the integrated and user-friendly multi-functionality of the dental hygiene device disclosed herein.
Additionally, the invention is directed to a dental hygiene system having dental hygiene heads that are interchangeable and connectable to the handle housing. The interchangeable dental hygiene heads provide a variety of bristles, such as soft, hard, abrasive, etc; a number of different fluid outlet nozzles; and a fiberoptic illumination head, thereby allowing a user to combine enhanced brushing, fluid delivery under pressure, and illumination to further a user's optimal personal dental hygiene.
The present invention is particularly directed to a dental hygiene system with interchangeable dental hygiene heads, having bristles and fiberoptic lighting combined with an irrigating sub-assembly that encompasses a telescoping fluid chamber in the toothbrush handle with the lower end of the toothbrush assembly formed as the piston seated in the fluid chamber. The telescoping fluid chamber is adapted to be refilled by the docking of the toothbrush assembly in a complementary docking base member that has an interchangeable fluid reservoir.
The invention is directed as well to the dental hygiene device docking base member that includes a detachable fluid reservoir and microswitch-controlled valve mechanism for the refilling of the telescoping handle chamber at least in large part automatically. The docking base member is adapted to receivingly and matingly dock the aforesaid toothbrush assembly and provide a user with a refilling process that starts and stops with practically no need for user input.